Ozpin's Group
thumb|250px|Qrow Branwen, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch and James Ironwood – protectors of the world Ozpin's Group (unofficial) consists of several individuals whose stated goals are keeping the people of Remnant safe from both the Grimm and other unseen threats to peace. Known members include Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Qrow Branwen General James Ironwood, and the headmasters of Shade and Haven. The group is called several names in the show, and it is not known if it has an official name. It is referred to as an "Inner Circle" by Qrow and as a "Brotherhood" by Ironwood. Please note that the title of this article is not official. Key enemies of the inner circle include Cinder's group, terrorists like the White Fang and the Grimm. Background The group traces its origins back to the Maidens, wielders of an enormous natural power that has been passed down through the generations from host to host for thousands of years. The Maidens, once common knowledge, became the target of power-hungry individuals who hoped to inherit their powers by killing them. Because the possibility of the powers of the Maidens falling into the wrong hands would be catastrophic, this group was formed in order to protect both the Maidens and the world. The group decided to keep the existence of the Maidens a secret from the world at large, allowing them to fade into legend and myth. History Present Day Many years later, the duties of the group and the secrecy of the Maidens continue to be upheld by Ozpin and his allies, who aim to protect the people of Remnant from all threats. Currently, the headmasters of each of the four Huntsman Academies are also members of the group; Ozpin and Ironwood are headmasters of Beacon and Atlas respectively, and the headmasters of Shade and Haven are also mentioned as sharing their objective of protecting the world. Prior to the start of the series, Qrow was also sent on a reconnaissance mission into the wilderness outside the Kingdoms, taking him as far as the swamps of Mistral. On his mission, he sends the cryptic message "Queen has pawns", which gets the attention of both Ozpin and Ironwood. After returning from his reconnaissance mission, Qrow reports that things are getting "a lot scarier out there", with Grimm becoming more prevalent and tensions rising. He states that he was on the trail of someone whom he believes was responsible for "Autumn's condition". Although the group shares a common goal, it is not without some discord. Ironwood comes to Vale before the 40th Vytal Festival with a huge fleet of ships. This display is criticized by Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow, who believe that such an act is indiscreet and would make people more concerned about the dangers, which would embolden the Grimm. He attempts to defend his actions, but the other three members decide to move away from shows of military strength, and instead decide to elect a "Guardian". Fall Maiden One of the current key threats the group is attempting to resolve is the theft of the Fall Maiden's powers, the first time a Maiden's powers have been stolen in this way. Amber, the current Fall Maiden, was attacked by an unknown person who managed to steal her powers and left her in a comatose state. Although Amber is currently being kept alive through medical equipment provided by Atlas, preventing her powers from passing to her assailant, it is feared that she may die soon. The group decides to have a student at Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos, receive the powers of the Fall Maiden using experimental Atlesian technology to transfer Amber's Aura to Pyrrha. However, there is no guarantee of success, and the procedure might have unforeseen consequences on Pyrrha's identity. They bring her to the vault beneath Beacon, where Amber is kept, and ask her to decide whether she wishes to receive the Fall Maiden's powers before the end of the Festival. Members |Char2= |Char3= |Char4= }} Image Gallery V3 03 00085.png|The group overrules Ironwood V3 06 Sad Pyrrha.png|Pyrrha with Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow V3 0600014.png|Awkward elevator ride... V3 0600015.png|The vault under Beacon V3 0600021.png|Protectors of the world (part-time) Category:Organizations